Anthénor 3 - Les tourments d'Anthénor
by iloveharlock
Summary: Traître à sa Flotte, Erendal est passé sous bannière Pirate, n'attendant que le moment de se venger de son rival : Anthénor. S'étant assuré de son ennemi, il peut laisser libre court à son imagination, et ce même si un Pirate borgne et balafré le traque sans merci. Pirates contre Pirates, une configuration surprenant et pourtant éternelle !
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Warius, leurs vaisseaux, leurs équipages appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Les autres sont à moi.

 **1.**

Le Majordome de la Maison Lumens avait fait son annonce.

\- Le Comte Ulrik Von Everstheim est là, Madame Sylpho.

\- Non, juste le Capitaine Albator, rectifia ce dernier, tout de noir vêtu, mais toujours sans la moindre référence à ses activités Pirates. Je suis désolé de vous importuner, mais…

Tod Lumens indiqua un siège au visiteur.

\- Nous sommes aux premières loges pour ce qui est des dernières mauvaises nouvelles.

\- Votre fille ? interrogea le grand brun borgne et balafré. Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Rapatriée médicalement en urgence, mais par chance aucun Pirate – sans vouloir vous offenser – ne l'a interceptée. Elle va devoir demeurer allongée tout le temps des mois de grossesse qu'il lui reste. Mais il n'est pas encore du tout sûr qu'elle garde le bébé. Ne vous méprenez pas sur mes propos, Albator.

\- Mon époux voulait malheureusement juste dire que les hémorragies ne cessent pas, ainsi que des contractions. Et le fœtus est encore si petit, si fragile… soupira Sylpho. Sans compter que Valandra est stressée au possible dans l'ignorance du sort de son fiancé !

\- Elle n'est pas la seule, grinça Albator.

Il passa les mains sur ses tempes.

\- Anthénor et moi avons toujours su qu'Erendal Thorpe saisirait la première occasion pour se venger de mon fils. Anthie ne lui a pourtant rien fait, Erendal Thorpe a quitté de lui-même la promotion de sa session d'Aspirants. Mais rien ne raisonnera jamais ses parents surtout. En revanche, franchement, je ne pense qu'à ce traître de gamin, qui a le mien !

D'un geste discret, Sylpho indiqua à une servante distraite que le verre de red bourbon de leur invité était vide et elle s'empressa de le remplir.

Albator vida d'un trait la moitié de son verre.

\- Je ne peux rien pour Valandra. Et je n'ai qu'un seul Médecin à mon bord et aussi exceptionnel soit-il, je ne peux l'envoyer à son chevet. Grâce aux fichiers médicaux que vous m'avez transmis en confiance, il a établi son diagnostic et il rejoint celui de cette cité.

Tod leva une main apaisante.

\- Vous avez besoin d'un Médecin, pour votre équipage. Nous nous en sortirons. Le meilleur gynécologue de la cité-capitale a pris en charge notre fille. Nous lui avons enjoint de la sauver, pour qu'elle puisse se marier et fonder son foyer ! A vous de tirer votre fils du piège odieux qui lui a été dressé alors qu'il était inconscient !

Sylpho but quelques gorgées de sa coupe de champagne.

\- Anthénor avait beaucoup trop de classe et de retenue, mais Valandra a saisi quelques bribes de conversation qui se voulaient aussi discrètes que violentes et menaçantes. Jarès Thorpe a promis de tout mettre en œuvre pour détruire celui qui n'a pourtant jamais torpillé la carrière de son traître de fils.

Albator tressaillit.

\- Elle pourrait être complice ?

\- C'est une mère-poule qui considère ce petit con comme une merveille de l'univers. Elle a promis à Anthie de le massacrer, par tous les moyens. Si elle a pu savoir pour son état d'inconscience, elle ne s'est certainement pas retenue de communiquer avec son fils et de le lancer sur la navette médicale devant le ramener…

Sylpho eut comme un rictus, serrant les mains, le regard déterminé.

\- Mais Jarès est de la famille d'un statut social identique au nôtre, bien que nous ayons plus d'ancienneté généalogique. Elle me considère toujours comme une amie, même si Tod et moi donnons notre fille à un jeune héritier de la Terre !

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Je ne comprends pas ? s'inquiéta Albator.

\- Non, rassurez-vous peut-être au contraire, Albator. Je vais jouer à mon tour, pour lui tirer les vers du nez ! Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai. Mais je ferai tout, comptez sur moi !

Albator inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Quelles sont vos intentions ? préféra interroger pour sa part Tod Lumens.

\- Je vais partir à la poursuite d'Erendal et ramener mon fils !

\- Tous nos vœux vous accompagnent.

\- Et de votre côté, gardez Valandra et son bébé en sécurité. Je compte sur vous !

Se levant, en salutations mondaines impeccables, Albator se retira.

* * *

Le Capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ , qui avait retrouvé sa tenue complète habituelle de Pirate, se saisit d'une des poignées de la grande Barre.

\- _Arcadia_ en avant !


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Kei Yuki, la blonde Lieutenante du cuirassé vert aux ailerons touchés de rouge, arborant le pavillon Pirate, jeta d'abord un regard à Yattaran le massif Marin au t-shirt rayé, bandana et pantalon militaire, attendant son assentiment pour se diriger vers le fauteuil de bois aux coussins rouges de son Capitaine borgne et balafré.

\- Pour toutes ces rapines, Albator ? Cela nous ressemble bien peu !

\- Je prends mes renseignements, Kei. Je ne fais attaquer que les cargos de transports de fonds d'autres Pirates, Contrebandiers et autres Hors-la-Loi vraiment hostiles aux civils et ne respectant aucune règle pour massacrer allègrement.

\- Cela ne me suffit pas comme raison ! Le budget est juste, mais tu peux entretenir l' _Arcadia_ et subvenir à nos besoins sans qu'il ne soit nécessaire de recourir à ces hold-up galactiques à grande échelle !

\- J'ai la meilleure des raisons.

Le visage de la resplendissante quadragénaire s'adoucit.

\- C'est pour le petit ? C'est ça, Capitaine ! ?

Albator inclina la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

\- Je vais payer pour récupérer les droits de mon blason, ranimer le domaine. Ainsi les enfants auront leur propre chez eux, sur Terre, à Heiligenstadt !

\- Difficile à ta fierté de songer que les Lumens pourraient tout offrir à Anthénor et que lui ne pourrait, pas encore, rendre grand-chose en échange, n'est-ce pas ?

S'appuyant à une console, Kei croisa ses jambes interminables gainées de cuissardes noires.

\- L'amour a permis à Anthie de s'élever dans la société qui le méprisait jusque-là. Mais il n'a pas encore les moyens de s'y maintenir… Tu dois l'y aider en effet, Capitaine ! Alors, faisons ce que nous réalisons le mieux : Pirater !

\- Merci, Kei.

Elle revint vers son poste, Yattaran murmurant à son adresse.

\- Si seulement une de ces raids pouvaient nous faire fondre sur _La Faucheuse_ de cet Erendal !

\- C'est notre souhait à tous ! gronda Kei, poings serrés, déterminée comme jamais !

* * *

Anthénor fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment suis-je venu à toi ? A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse ? Si je fouille ma mémoire, je crois t'avoir déjà vue en rêves, mais tu étais si floue, et inconnue…

\- Les presciences sont puissantes dans ta famille, Anthénor, surtout et principalement auprès de ceux qui portent la marque familiale sur leur joue ! C'est héréditaire pour toi, tout simplement, jeune Humain ! Et tu as développé ce don tout au long des années ! Ton esprit était en danger, je suis venue le récupérer. Mais ne te fies pas entièrement à moi, Anthénor. Je suis tout, et je ne sers que mes intérêts et ceux de ma survie car le bestiaire Surnaturel ne rêve que de prendre ma place. Et si tu te ralliais à eux, je te vaporiserais sans le moindre état d'âme !

\- Compris. Mais visions ou pas, ma place est dans mon monde, conscient, quelle que soit la situation dans laquelle je me trouve !

\- Ta confiance est bien placée. Ils sont plusieurs de tes proches qui ne t'abandonneront jamais !

\- Ah… ? J'ai de l'importance dans ces univers infinis ?

\- La plus grande qui soit !

* * *

Anthénor grinça légèrement des dents.

« Pourquoi j'ai stupidement dit que je voulais me réveiller, n'importe où ? Je donnerais tout pour être ailleurs, sauf ici ! ».

Les paupières encore papillonnantes de faiblesse, sa vision encore floue, Anthénor avait néanmoins parfaitement identifié l'emblème sur un mur de l'infirmerie où il avait émergé d'un sommeil qui bien qu'il ne puisse l'évaluer lui semblait interminable.

« Une Faux, c'est limpide. Je suis sur _La Faucheuse_ d'Erendal ! J'ignore comment, mais il a pris sa revanche dès que l'opportunité s'est présentée, et surtout que je ne pouvais rien contre lui ou ses forces… Je doute avoir la moindre chance de m'en sortir ! ».

Quelques forces lui revenant, Anthénor identifia bel et bien une chambre d'hôpital, plus que sophistiquée au demeurant, silencieuse au possible et aux murs immaculés qui évoquaient bien davantage le passage vers un monde éternel de mort qu'un sentiment de guérison ou d'espoir !

« Mais quelles sont donc les intentions d'Erendal, sinon celle de me faire exécuter de transmettre l'enregistrement aux miens… ? Faible vengeance, ça ne lui ressemble pas ! ».

Déshydraté, affamé, en dépit des perfusions auxquelles il était relié, le jeune homme tenta de bouger, mais gorge, poignets taille et chevilles étaient ceintes de solides entraves de cuir,

Ses légers mouvements activant une des perfusions, elle diffusa un liquide bleuté dans ses veines, le replongeant dans le sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Affalé dans un fauteuil, le dos contre un accoudoir, la jambe repliée sur l'autre, Erendal posa son regard brun sur son prisonnier.

\- Tu as failli me faire attendre, Anthénor. J'avoue que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer en piratant à tout va, mais j'espérais que nos routes se croiseraient plus tôt !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as déserté !

\- Le persiflage, c'est tout ce qui reste à la vermine des bas-fonds qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter au demeurant.

Chaînes aux pieds, bien que guère en position de défier son interlocuteur Anthénor n'entendait pas lui offrir un plus triste spectacle en laissant transparaître ses angoisses – quoique triste, ce n'était que de son point de vue, ce ne pouvait qu'être l'inverse concernant le Capitaine de _La Faucheuse_ !

\- Tu n'es jamais fatigué de rabâcher toujours le même discours, Erendal ?

Un éclair traversa les prunelles de ce dernier.

\- - Ne crois pas qu'en épousant celle qui était d'abord ma fiancée, tu intégreras notre cercle ! rugit-il en se redressant, le corps frémissant de fureur. Cela se mérite par le sang, pas par une alliance contre nature ! Quant à ce prétendu titre de Comte dont se revendique ton père, il n'y a derrière que du vent et de la poussière aussi misérable que sont tes origines !

\- Je constate que ta mère te renseigne bien.

\- C'est ma mère ! Et elle a le pouvoir. Ce qui fait que la tienne ne pourra jamais rien pour toi !

Préférant ne pas s'enferrer dans une discussion qui ne pouvait que mener à rien, Anthénor écarta légèrement les bras, ce qui provoqua un pas en avant de la part du colosse chauve qui l'avait escorté jusque-là et se tenait près de la porte.

\- Oh suffit, le Mécanoïde, que crois-tu que je puisse contre ton Capitaine dans cette position ? ! Et je ne peux rien t'opposer. Je suis en sandales, pantalons et chemise d'infirmerie !

Erendal fronça les sourcils, fourrageant dans la courte barbe qui le vieillissait un peu puis dans la crinière noire qui lui jusqu'aux reins.

\- Tu les flaires toujours aussi bien. Voilà un don qui me serait utile. Mais je préfère savourer ma revanche sur toi qui m'a privé de la plus brillante carrière Militaire qui ait jamais resplendit auparavant !

Anthénor soupira.

\- Comme si je n'ignorais pas que c'est en ce but que tu ne m'as pas fait exécuter avant que je ne reprenne conscience.

\- Et je vais me faire très plaisir, ricana le Capitaine de _La Faucheuse_. Quant à tes amis, ils n'en perdront pas une miette, je peux te le promettre !

\- Tu es monstrueux ! hurla Anthénor. Il n'y a rien qui subsiste en toi du Militaire que tu voulais devenir, des principes que l'Académie nous a inculqués ?

\- Je suis un Pirate, par ta faute. Jamais je n'aurais pu être d'une Flotte dont tu aurais fait partie ! Tu es la gangrène de la Flotte de Prian, Anthénor Xendris. Et je vais te faire disparaître avant que tu ne puisses tout contaminer !

Le jeune rouquin balafré soupira.

\- Tu n'entendras donc jamais plus raison, Erendal ?

\- Quoi, tu songes un instant qu'un miséreux comme toi va me faire la morale ? Tu n'es et ne seras jamais de ma classe, tout Pirate que je sois ! Tu ne repartiras jamais de mon cuirassé, et ce n'est certainement pas intact que je te balancerai via le vide ordures pour que tu dérives à jamais et que les tiens n'aient aucun souvenir à chérir ou sur lequel se recueillir !

Erendal esquissa un rictus malveillant, mais de plaisir infini le concernant.

\- Je reprends mon discours cyclique : tu n'aurais jamais dû exister, et je vais faire en sorte que tu disparaisses de ce monde, des mémoires et d'une histoire dont tu n'as jamais fait partie en dépit de tes ambitions de minable étron des égouts de notre planète !

Après avoir reçu un message dans son oreillette, Erendal eut un grand sourire.

\- Ma mère m'apprend que Valandra a perdu votre bébé. Elle ne semble pas pouvoir faire une bonne mère, tu es sûr de vouloir toujours épouser une femme incapable de mener une grossesse à terme ? ironisa-t-il. Enfin, la question ne se pose même pas vu l'état dans lequel tu finiras bientôt !

* * *

Quatre Marins ayant ramené Anthénor à la cellule qui serait désormais la sienne, Vixend se tourna vers son Capitaine.

\- Peu d'êtres organiques ont un cul aussi appétissant que celui de ton ennemi.

Erendal sourit.

\- Je te l'offrirai, le moment venu. Et ne te retiens pas de le ravager !

\- A tes ordres !

Et à cette perspective, les deux Pirates se réjouirent.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Ramenée en ambulance, comme le voulait le règlement médical, Valandra s'assit docilement dans le fauteuil roulant pour être amenée aux premières marches du porche de la demeure familiale.

\- Merci, fit Sylpho à l'adresse des infirmiers qui la saluèrent avant de repartir, sans omettre de lui remettre la plaquette d'enregistrement contenant tous les soins à apporter à la convalescente. Tu peux te lever, Val ?

\- Oui. Je ne suis pas une grande blessée, tu sais… Je suis de retour à la maison, c'est tout ce qui importe !

La jeune femme eut un sourire à la vue du visiteur qui s'avançait.

\- Commandant Warius Zéro !

\- Mon ami Pirate a une poursuite à opérer. Il a pensé qu'au nom de notre amitié, je pouvais vous accueillir chez vous ? Vos parents m'y ont autorisé. Je suis là au nom de l'amitié, et de l'absent.

\- Merci, Warius !

Soutenue jusqu'à la véranda de l'aile Ouest, Valandra prit place dans un fauteuil, déjà bien plus pâle qu'à son arrivée, les tempes emperlées de sueur, le visage crispé.

\- ça va aller, assura-t-elle devant les regards inquiets de ses parents et du Commandant de la Flotte de la République Indépendante. J'ai juste besoin de repos…

\- Et d'une bonne assistance psychologique, fit doucement Sylpho. Tu auras des séances, tout le temps nécessaire.

\- Rien ne m'aidera à…

Valandra eut un sanglot.

\- Je vais me retirer, proposa Warius.

\- Non ! protesta Valandra. Tu es le lien entre Albator et moi ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Il ne me reste rien d'autre…

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme.

\- Des nouvelles de mon fiancé ?

\- Aucune, depuis son enlèvement. Je reste, Valandra. A ton service. Mais là je te laisse avec tes parents.

Warius sorti, Sylpho se tint auprès de sa fille.

\- Val ?

\- Maman, j'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie et son enfant… Je me sens tellement vide… Je n'ai plus rien à donner… Anthénor est aux mains de l'être qui le hait le plus. Je ne crois pas être capable de surmonter tout cela… Quel homme m'accepterait après avoir compris que je ne sais pas lui donner d'enfant ?

Et Valandra fondit en larmes, dévastée de tout son être.

* * *

Après s'être assuré au moins mal du retour de Valandra, Warius s'était rendu à la villa de Lyame Xendris.

\- Oh, Warius !

\- Lyame !

Enfin libres de se rencontrer, la vérité ayant éclaté pour quelques initiés les relations entre Albator et son fils, les deux amis rentrèrent dans la demeure, jusqu'au salon au puit de lumière bienvenu.

\- Valandra ?

\- Anéantie. Mais je ne suis qu'un homme, je ne peux mesurer sa détresse, sa douleur, et la perte d'Anthénor… Et toi, comment te sens-tu ?

Lyame eut des sanglots devant le verre de thé glacé servi par la Mécanoïde s'occupant de tout dans la villa.

\- Des nouvelles de mon fils ? Oh, quelle question… Tu es de la République Indépendante, la Flotte de Prian ne divulguera jamais rien… Mais j'espère quand même, vu ton « copinage » avec mon mari…

\- Tu l'as dit à tous que vous étiez officiellement unis ?

\- Ce fut révélé avec le futur de notre fils. Même si bien des secrets demeurent. Albator et toi, vous avez retrouvé Anthénor ?

Le silence du Commandant brun au regard de braise du _Karyu_ fut éloquent.

\- Voilà des semaines que mon _Karyu_ remis à neuf depuis qu'Anthénor l'a sauvé, et ton époux, sillonnant la mer d'étoiles. _La Faucheuse_ se cache, pour ses desseins. Et ce n'est pas bon… Mais on va lui tomber dessus, je t'en fais le serment !

Lyame se leva, tournant autour de son fauteuil.

\- Malgré tout mon respect envers toi, Warius, depuis que mon fils a sauvé tes fesses, je n'y crois pas ! Je n'accepte de faire semblant de l'accepter que de la part d'Albator ! Et il est trop inquiet que pour me jurer quoi que ce soit !

Lyame hoqueta encore, se rasseyant, son verre glacé entre les mains, les larmes sur ses joues.

\- Erendal Thorpe est la pire immondité qui soit. Il a écrasé mon fils dès son entrée de Boursier à l'Académie. Et ce fut de pire en pire, année après année. Anthénor n'a jamais rien dit. Mais je sais que cet homme Pirate va le massacrer !

Warius se leva.

\- Pourquoi je me perds en mondanités ? Je l'ai fait pour les Lumens qui sont respectables. Je suis venue te rassurer au mieux, Lyame. Je rejoins Albator dans la mer d'étoiles. Nous ne reviendrons pas sans Anthénor !

\- Merci…


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Dans un élan d'émotion qui ne pouvait s'expliquer que par ses intenses inquiétudes, Albator étreignit son ami venu le rejoindre.

\- Warius… Je ne pensais pas quand même…

\- Je suis en congés. Je fais ce que je veux. Même si tout l'équipage m'a suivi. Sauf évidement Marina qui doit s'occuper des triplés que nous avons adoptés et qui sont encore si jeunes !

\- J'ai été heureux d'apprendre que vous étiez parents.

\- Ta carte et tes cadeaux ont été appréciés. Ils étaient anonymes, mais je sais que c'était toi !

\- Mon ami.

Mais dans la foulée, le grand Pirate borgne et balafré s'assombrit.

\- Viens boire un verre.

De ses mains douces, la Jurassienne avait flatté en un geste infiniment amical les épaules de son ami Pirate.

\- Je vous ai servi un verre, à tous les deux.

\- Tu n'es pas à mon service, tu es mon amie !

\- Voilà pourquoi je vous ai servi à boire !

\- Merci.

Clio se retira alors discrètement.

« Apporte des nouvelles du petit, Warius, je t'en supplie. Mon amie ne tiendra plus très longtemps ».

Albator et Warius trinquèrent amicalement. Mais le premier s'assombrit aussitôt.

\- En quelques semaines seulement, j'ai piraté pour des millions de karénies. Je peux reprendre mes droits sur Terre. Mais sans celui à qui je veux léguer mon héritage en miettes… Quelle importance ? Je suis comme dans ce vieil ouvrage, je me heurte à des moulins à vents… Sans Anthénor… Je n'ai même pas le courage de me représenter devant sa mère, sans lui… Je n'ai jamais été aussi lâche de ma vie, Warius. Et je ne pense pas pouvoir rentrer chez moi…

\- Tu peux la fermer, vieux Pirate défaitiste ! jeta Warius. On sait qui a enlevé le petit. Et on le traque sans merci. Nous ne nous arrêterons jamais !

Warius vida son godet de red bourbon.

\- Erendal Thorpe, ou plus simplement Le Faucheur, va massacrer Anthie… Il faut sortir le petit au plus vite !

\- Que crois-tu que je suis en train de faire, hormis rassembler une fortune pour lui rendre ses droits ?

\- Tu traques _La Faucheuse_?

\- Je l'ai en scan depuis longtemps, mais si je m'approche trop, Erendal fera le pire à mon fils…

\- Je l'ai compris mi aussi, soupira Warius. Erendal est une monstruosité vivante… Notre petit a tout à redouter… J'espère ne pas te heurter en appelant Anthie « notre petit ? ».

\- Anthénor est mon fils ! Je ferai tout pour lui !

* * *

Attaché à un poteau, puis fouetté à l'extrême, Anthénor revint à lui dans sa cellule, à demi nu, le dos écharpé, mais des soins ayant été appliqués sur ses plaies.

« Erendeal, tu es à vomir : tu me fais torturer et ensuite tu me fais remettre en état pour d'autres sévices… Je n'en peux déjà plus… Je ne supporterai pas plus…

Et le jeune homme s'évanouit.

* * *

\- Alphaméga… Je dois toujours te rejoindre quand mon corps n'en pourra plus ?

\- Oui.

Anthénor se saisit des mains de la Déesse qui lui transmit son énergie.

\- Je me sens mieux ici… Mais dans mon monde je doute que je sois en état…

\- En effet. Mais cet Erendal te remettra en état autant de fois que de nécessaire !

\- Quel est mon prochain supplice ?

\- Tu seras cogné à coups de bâton.

\- Non…

Le corps rompu par la bastonnade, Anthénor rugit, soupira, avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

Depuis son appartement, le Capitaine de _La Faucheuse_ avait visionné chaque tourment de son prisonnier.

\- Mais tu n'es toujours pas brisé… Il faut que je massacre plus ton corps, ensuite je m'en prendrai à ton esprit ! Oh oui, tu peux endurer la souffrance, mais si je détruis tout espoir dans ton âme, ça va le faire !

Erendal se réjouit, ayant compris comment épuiser son ennemi, de corps et d'âme.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Effarés, mais malheureusement au final pas tant que ça, Albator et Warius avaient reçu et vu l'enregistrement transmis par le Capitaine de _La Faucheuse_.

\- Anthie, il a été fouetté à sang. Erendal n'en est qu'aux prémices… Je n'ose envisager la suite. Si j'étais de ce bois, j'anticiperais… Bien que je préfère ignorer… Jamais sa mère ne supporterais cette vision. Moi-même, je ne le puis…

\- On reprend ton voyage, Albator. Et cette fois plus de rapines. On file traquer _La Faucheuse_!

\- J'ai plus de fric qu'il n'en faut pour payer mes droits et rebâtir le domaine d'Heiligenstadt. Cela fait un moment que je cherche ce Pirate !

\- Je sais.

Mais devant la mine décrépie de son ami, Warius ne dit plus rien. Il éteignit l'enregistrement où défilait en boucle le massacre d'Anthénor.

\- Et ensuite, s'enquit-il.

\- Le pire. Erendal est un Pirate. Il va infliger l'innommable…

Epuisé, à bout d'énergie, Albator se précipita vers les toilettes pour y vider le peu de contenu de son estomac.

\- Désolé, Warius. En fait, à ta question, je ne sais pas. Je ne suis un Pirate de cet acabit… Erendal Thorpe a très bien appris de son mentor le Massacreur Thorwald. Et il hait Anthie depuis le premier regard… Rien ne peut faire qu'il… Il va tuer mon fils, à petit feu, et il a commencé. En réponse ta question : j'ignore comment on peut monter dans l'horreur… Ce n'est pas mon genre. J'aurais aimé, ça me mettrait à égalité avec ce jeune monstre !

Ne pouvant retenir un sanglot, ce qui affola plus Warius qu'une crise de fureur, Albator s'effondra sur son lit.

\- Je ne suis pas de taille, Warius, reprit-il. Si je tiens ce monstre de gosse, je ne pourrai que me souvenir qu'il a l'âge de mon fils. Je devrai lui imposer le pire châtiment, mais j'en suis incapable.

Albator leva la main en signe de dénégation.

\- Et ne me dis pas que s'il exécute Anthie…

\- Il peut faire pire.

A l'insinuation de Warius, Albator gémit.

* * *

Dépouillé de da veste d'infirmerie, du coin d l'œil, Anthénor vit le fer rouge s'approcher, serrant les dents à l'avance.

Mais quand la marque s'imprima dans sa chair, il hurla.

Dans sa cellule, tremblant de tout son être, Anthénor sanglota.

« Mais comment on peut tenir ? Ce ne sont là que de petits sévices… Pourtant, si on m'interrogeait, je ne tiendrais pas… Je suis tellement minable… ».

* * *

\- _La Faucheuse_ est là !

\- Comme si elle avait attendu que nous soyons là, Albator. Je suis de la République Indépendante, j'ai ordre et liberté pour les Pirates. Je peux dégommer celui-là !

\- Je me fous de ce Pirate. Il a juste mon fils, et c'est pour lui que nous sommes venus !

\- A tes ordres.

L' _Arcadia_ fit cracher toutes les tourelles de ses canons, et le _Karyu_ fit parler son Feu de St-Elme.

Pas inquiet un instant, Erendal tourna la tête vers Vixend.

\- A toi l'ennemi à moi. Dévaste-le de ta queue !

\- Avec plaisir !

Et se masturbant déjà, Vixend quitta la passerelle.

\- Ils ne vont pas m'atomiser, pour mon prisonnier. Mais ça va faire mal. Et comme je l'ai promis à Vixend, ça ne finira pas sans mal !

* * *

Sous les coups irrépétés de deux cuirassés, _La Faucheuse_ encaissa, encore et encore, sans riposter, car ce n'était pas son but de se battre, l'essentiel se passant entre son sein.

Albator serra les poings.

\- Tous à l'abordage !

Sur sa Passerelle, Warius grogna.

\- J'y vais !

\- Et nous aussi, firent à l'unisson Grenadier, Ishimura et Unabara.

* * *

Levant les mains devant la déferlante, à laquelle il n'avait d'ailleurs opposé guère de résistance, Erendal eut comme un signe d'assentiment.

\- Anthénor et Niveau 3, Pont 7, Salle 1. Récupérez ce qu'il en reste, moi j'ai tout obtenu !

\- Oh non… souffla Warius.

Mais il ne dit rien alors que son ami borgne et balafré emportait entre ses bras son fils mutilé, sans un mot, juste une larme sur sa joue martyrisée.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

A visible contrecœur, Doc Machinar avait convoqué son Commandant et le Capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ dans son cabinet à bord du _Karyu_.

\- C'est si mauvais que ça ? jeta Albator avant que Warius ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Machinar tourna la tête vers son Commandant, attendant son autorisation pour répondre à l'impoli qui manquait à toutes les règles de convenance à bord d'un cuirassé Militaire.

\- C'est son père, Machinar, il a tous les droits le concernant à mon bord, décréta simplement Warius.

\- Je voulais juste respecter le règlement, Commandant.

\- D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui ne suis pas à ma place. Ce rapport médical doit être confidentiel entre Albator et son enfant !

D'une poigne ferme, Albator retint son ami qui se relevait déjà pour quitter la pièce.

\- Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas entendre cela seul. Je n'ai jamais eu plus besoin de toi, Warius !

\- Il t'écoute, Machinar.

Le Doc du _Karyu_ soupira. Ce qui n'était qu'un réflexe programmé puisque en tant que Ménanoïde, il ne respirait évidemment pas.

\- S'il n'y avait que les blessures strictement physiques… Il a le dos lacéré jusqu'aux os. En parlant d'os, quelques fractures sont dues aux coups portés par des objets contondants, je pencherais pour de solides et longs gourdins. Il a reçu aussi pas mal d'électrochocs et on a opéré des incisions au niveau des muscles de ses cuisses. Mais si ce n'était que ça, il lui faudrait juste quelques semaines de soins pour se remettre. Je suis mécanique, mais je soigne les corps organiques comme personne !

\- Je ne peux que deviner ce qu'il a subi, souffla le Capitaine borgne et balafré de l' _Arcadia_. Ce colosse Mécanoïde avait encore le pantalon sur les chevilles. Et j'ai dû remonter le sien à la taille de mon fils. Il saignait tant, par l'arrière… Je sais qu'on l'a violé de façon sauvage et avec la volonté de faire le plus de mal possible… Je ne me trompe pas ?

\- Vous êtes en-dessous de la vérité, Albator, reprit Machinar tout en pianotant sur le clavier de son ordinateur, finissant d'encoder le dossier médical de son patient. Ce Vixend l'a massacré, au plus profond de lui-même. D'ailleurs, il porte bien son nom ce Mécanoïde qui fait honte à notre catégorie, car vixen a une signification sordide. Bref, Anthénor a été dévasté, mutilé en effet, je vais devoir opérer de la chirurgie reconstructrice. Mais c'est le traumatisme futur qui sera le plus violent. Là, je l'ai plongé dans un coma artificiel car à elles seules les souffrances le feraient hurler encore et encore. Mais avant tout, je veux pouvoir rafistoler son corps d'Humain. Il aura besoin d'être en pleine possession de son corps physique pour surmonter ce que ce Vixend lui a fait…

\- Mais comment peut-on avoir tant de haine ? gémit Albator qui ravalait ses larmes pour ne pas craquer en présence de ses interlocuteurs. Anthénor s'est juste battu de toutes ses forces pour se forger un avenir. Il a tout réussi, mais s'est heurté à des saloperies ambulantes comme cet Erendal Thorpe… Anthénor a droit à sa vie, je ne permettrai pas à cette ordure de cette belle société de s'en sortir après les atrocités qu'il lui a imposées ! Les Thorpe n'ont pas la classe des Lumens. Peut-être aussi que d'une autre façon, en rendant au moins son prestige au blason familial je pourrai protéger Anthénor. Je n'ai jamais pu le faire en vingt-quatre ans. Tout couper entre lui et moi, ça a aidé, mais ça ne suffit plus. Pourtant, je dois continuer.

Albator ressortit son masque d'argent.

\- Je le porterai autant de temps que de nécessaire. La ressemblance physique, la balafre, trop d'indices qui lui Anthie au hors-la-loi que je suis, même si certaines Flottes savent que je ne suis pas juste un Pirate. Mais là, je voudrais juste…

\- Vous pouvez aller voir votre fils. Il dort, il ne saura pas que vous êtes là, mais vous pourrez l'assurer de votre présence et de votre amour. C'est important et ça peut l'aider, plus que vous et même lui pourrez le réaliser.

\- Comme si je me projetais aussi loin. Et dès votre autorisation, je ramène Anthénor chez lui !

\- Je mettrai ma navette personnelle à ta disposition. Bien que je pense que le Général de la Flotte de Prian en enverra une pour récupérer son Capitaine.

\- Elle est déjà en route, renseigna Marina Oki depuis la Passerelle.

\- Je ne laisse tomber aucun de mes officiers ! ajouta Mylon en audioconférence improvisée. Et certainement pas Anthénor Xendris ! Nos hôpitaux vont bien s'occuper de lui.

Mais la tête bien évidemment ailleurs, Albator quitta le cabinet sans un mot.

* * *

Ayant ôté ses gants, Albator avait des doigts doucement caressé le front de son fils plongé dans un sommeil des plus profonds, et devant le préserver de toutes les intolérables douleurs de son corps martyrisé.

\- Je suis là, Anthie. Et tu vas rentrer chez toi. Je t'aime !

Et il déposa un baiser fervent sur la joue glacée et identiquement balafrée de son rejeton.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Bien qu'elle-même encore bien dolente, Valandra s'était fait conduire à l'Hôpital Militaire où avait été ramené son fiancé.

Tod arrêta le moteur de la berline et Sylpho tendit la main pour aider sa fille à sortir de la voiture.

\- On y va, ma belle. Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je fasse appeler une chaise roulante ?

\- Je ne suis plus patiente. Je suis convalescente. Et l'homme que j'aime est dans un état…

Sylpho approcha ses lèvres carmin de l'oreille de sa fille.

\- J'ai rendez-vous, pour un goûter, avec Jarès Thorpe. Il faut que je comprenne le lien entre son fils et elle.

\- Sois prudente, maman. Elle comprendra que ton cœur ne va que vers moi et Anthie. Si elle te soupçonne, je doute qu'elle te fasse le moindre cadeau !

\- J'ai déjà ouï dire de plusieurs morts « particulières » de notre monde, avoua Sylpho. Jarès a fait et fera tout pour le monstre qu'elle a couvé en son sein ! Elle a fait commettre l'abominable sur Anthénor. Elle ne sera jamais pardonnée. Il faudra d'autres moyens, légaux, mais je dois la piéger. Et pour toi, ma fille, je suis prête à me commettre avec une femme qui me répugne au possible car elle représente tout ce qui écrase un être magnifique comme Anthénor. Qu'il soit un jour ou non Comte n'a aucune importance, il est celui de ton cœur.

\- Merci, maman.

Cheminant lentement, moins des douleurs de sa fausse couche que de son appréhension générale, Valandra parvint à la Section de Réanimation où son fiancé demeuré plongé dans le coma programmé par le Doc Chef du _Karyu_.

Valandra prit délicatement la main inerte de son fiancé, la portant à ses lèvres, imprimant de profonds baisers dans sa paume.

\- Nous sommes réunis, Anthie. Pas comme nous aurions mérités l'être… Je n'ai plus ton bébé, et toi tu n'es plus là… Comment on va faire ?

La jeune femme sera les poings.

\- On ne peut pas laisser Jarès Thorpe et son ignominie de rejeton l'emporter ! Cette famille t'a déjà fait bien trop de mal ! Tu es juste un jeune homme qui force sa chance, Anthie. Et tu as réussi. Tu seras à nouveau le nouveau Comte d'Heiligenstadt ! Mais avant tout, tu dois surmonter les tourments inhumains infligés par Erendal.

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Valandra.

\- Comment ai-je pu l'aimer ? Oui, il était brillant, un magnifique homme, et qui représentait tout de mon monde ! J'étais née pour l'épouser. C'était programmé. Mais tu es venu, tu as tout bouleversé, je te hais, Anthénor Xendris, et je t'aime de tout mon être !

Valandra eut un regard désolé pour tous les écrans médicaux relayant le triste état de santé de l'homme de sa vie.

\- Ton dos, tes muscles, sont massacrés. On t'a fait aussi quelques scarifications inutiles mais douloureuses au possible. Mais surtout, ce Vixend t'a labouré jusqu'au plus profond de ton être… Comment savoir ou comprendre ce que tu as enduré et ce que cela va te traumatiser… Je suis là, mon amour. C'est tout ce que je peux te donner. Je t'aime !

Valandra se pencha sur son fiancé, ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour un baiser d'amour infini et d'une promesse éternelle.

* * *

D'un geste, Jarès Thorpe ordonna à son Majordome de servir un verre de thé glacé à sa visiteuse.

\- Elle manquait à boire, tu es en-dessous de tout. Tu es renvoyée !

Dans son rôle Sylpho n'eut qu'un signe d'assentiment de la tête, même si la profonde injustice la heurtait.

\- Et je n'aime que le thé glacé, surtout en cette saison. Merci, Jarès. Mais comme tu ne l'ignores pas le fiancé de ma fille est gravement blessé. Ma fille se remet. Je suis apaisée. L'es-tu pour ton enfant ?

Jarès but quelques gorgées de sa grenadine.

\- Erendal est la perle de ma vie. Je lui ai donné la vie en perdant toute réalité organique d'avoir un autre enfant. Oui, je suis stérile, Sylpho. Mon mari espère toujours un autre héritier, mais cela ne sera jamais. Erendal est la plus merveilleuse chose qui me soit arrivée, plus que mon époux, plus que tout. Et je le protégerai. Toi, ça va, accepter un Comte de pacotille… ?

\- J'accepte juste Anthénor. Tu vas me faire du mal, Jarès ?

\- Non, jamais. Tu es mon amie. Nous sommes des mères, nous protégeons nos petits. Je te respecte à un point infini, Sylpho. Je ne serai jamais contre toi.

\- A demain, Jarès, j'organise un Dîner Blanc chez moi.

\- Je serai présente.

Les deux femmes s'étreignirent, entièrement, sincèrement – enfin pour une seule d'elle, bien évidemment.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Albator fronça le sourcil.

\- Quel est cette monstruosité, Toshiro. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il s'agisse d'un bâtiment spatial ?

\- Il se déplace comme n'importe quel vaisseau, bien que je reconnaisse que sa configuration n'ait rien de commun avec tout ce que nous avons pu croiser durant toutes ces années de nomadisme. C'est un vaisseau et c'est organique, poursuivit le Grand Ordinateur du cuirassé vert aux ailerons touchés de rouge.

\- Alors, c'est…

\- … le vaisseau du Ryordan Lot-Shen-Rand. Il ne semble pas nous prêter attention, il doit avoir ses propres objectifs.

\- Et nous le nôtre, gronda le grand Pirate borgne et balafré. Passe en vol spatio-temporel, direction droit la Terre, l'Allemagne et Heiligenstadt ! J'ai des droits à faire valoir et un domaine auquel rendre vie…

Albator s'interrompit.

\- Un domaine auquel rendre vie, à défaut de pouvoir le faire pour ton fils, murmura doucement Clio en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son ami. Mais ce domaine renaîtra et Anthénor le découvrira avec des yeux émerveillés. Ce sera un magnifique cadeau à déposer dans l'escarcelle de leur mariage.

En un geste élégant, Albator approcha ses lèvres du dos de la main de son amie Jurassienne.

\- Tu sais toujours me réconforter. Mais ce Lot-Shen-Rand est celui qui a plongé Anthie dans un quasi coma, avant que Vixend ne l'achève. Je crois qu'il y avait longtemps que je n'avais ressenti un tel bienfait à décharger mon cosmogun sur un adversaire que je ne connaissais absolument pas. Mais il était tellement occupé à ravager Anthie de sa queue, il le fallait !

\- Personne ne t'en fera jamais le moindre reproche.

\- J'ai essayé de fonctionner avec quelques principes, même si pour la plupart je n'étais qu'une raclure de Pirate, poursuivit Albator qui semblait ne rien avoir écouté des propos de son amie aux prunelles d'or. Mais on ne touche pas à mon fils ! Je n'ai que lui. J'ai été fier de lui depuis sa naissance, même s'il ignorait tout de moi ! Sa mère l'a aimé pour nous deux, c'était le plus important. A présent, je veux lui donner le peu dont je dispose.

\- Anthénor en sera ravi au possible, dû sourire la Jurassienne puisqu'elle était dépourvue de bouche.

\- Je ferais tout pour ces jeunots, ils le méritent ! Je retourne à l'appartement du château arrière. Tu es libre, comme toujours, mon amie.

\- Je vais venir jouer de la harpe.

\- ça me fera plaisir.

Dans le calme serein de son appartement, Albator finit de rédiger les derniers courriers en attente sur sa table de travail. Il ouvrit ensuite une enveloppe retirée lors de l'arrêt à la dernière station spatiale visitée.

\- Ton blason ? fit Clio.

\- Oui. Le cœur de pique avec les dragons veillant sur lui, et notre unique devise : liberté. Je pourrai le faire apposer aux portes de la villa.

Se levant, Albator s'approcha des grandes baies vitrées de son salon, apercevant la Terre dont l' _Arcadia_ se rapprochait à vitesse phénoménale.

\- Chez moi. Je l'ai oublié trop longtemps. Et je veux que ce soit un souvenir qu'Anthénor gardera à jamais dans son cœur. Je suis de retour chez moi, pour qu'il soit un jour celui de mon fils.

Avec un sourire enfin apaisé, Albator se crut à espérer en l'avenir.

* * *

Quotidiennement, Valandra était venue visiter son fiancé.

\- Les préparatifs du mariage progressent. Nous aurons bientôt à opérer nos répétitions, opérer les retouches à nos costumes, et rédiger nos vœux ! Je m'y prépare, Anthie. Et je ne le finaliserai pas sans toi.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'emplirent de larmes.

\- Ce que Erendal, puis surtout Vixend, t'ont fait, c'est sans mot, personne ne peut seulement imaginer ces calvaires… Et Vixend t'a atteint dans ce que tu avais de plus intime et délicat. Si Albator ne l'avait pas… c'est moi qui l'aurait traqué sans relâche !

Après un baiser sur la joue balafrée du jeune homme toujours plongé dans un coma artificiel, Valandra quitta la chambre, trouvant sa mère dans la salle d'attente.

\- Le Dîner Blanc a eu un grand succès. J'ai évidemment expliqué ton absence par ta convalescence.

\- Jarès Thorpe ?

\- Présente, resplendissante, hautaine comme jamais. J'en ai fait la reine de la soirée. Je sais qu'elle communique tout à son fils, mais moi je me dois de ne rien trahir. Si confidence elle arrivait à me faire malgré elle, je dois l'attendre et la capter. Ce double jeu me révolte et en même temps je ne pourrai jamais accepter ou pardonner ce qu'elle a imposé à Anthénor via ses sbires !

\- Merci, maman.

Valandra se serra contre sa mère, y retrouvant l'apaisement toujours connu depuis ses premiers cris d'enfant.

\- Maman !


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Anthénor se redressa sur les mains, mais demeurant au sol, trop faible pour plus.

\- C'est le Sanctuaire d'Alphaméga. Mais qui es-tu, toi ?

\- Mais bien évidemment Erond, le Dragon d'or !

\- Ah… Inconnu au bataillon… Tu vas me gober tout cru ou quoi ? Désolé, je serai un bien piètre zakouski !

\- En effet, tu ne me satisferais pas un instant ! Cela serait bien peu comme ration. Les miens le répètent, génération et dimensions temporelles, se suivant. Les Dragons sont ton emblème, Anthénor. Et je suis là pour toi. Des Humains et un Mécanoïde t'ont martyrisé, je veux t'apaiser.

\- Impossible, gémit le jeune homme. J'ai été atteint dans le plus privé de moi… Je suis si mal.

\- Tu as subi de graves dommages physiques. Doc Machinar en a réparé chirurgicalement les plus graves. Mais il reste le traumatisme de tous les sévices. C'est compliqué et grave, Jeune Humain.

\- Même dans ces hallucinations, je ne l'ignore pas. Repars dans les oubliettes, Erond ou quel que soit ton nom !

Erond approcha son museau du postérieur d'Anthénor qui se raidit, mais le léger souffle du Dragon le pénétra, sans douleurs ou traumatisme cette fois, le faisant même sourire dans le coma artificiel qui était le sien depuis des semaines.

* * *

Tod et Sylpho étaient venus secouer tendrement leur fille qui se reposait dans la bibliothèque.

\- L'Hôpital Militaire a appelé. Anthie se réveille, très lentement. Mais il reprend conscience !

\- Mon amour !

* * *

Face aux grues et autres machines, Albator était demeuré impassible et impatient à la fois.

\- Il faut reconstruire ce vieux manoir ! C'est l'avenir de mon enfant et de tous après eux !

Un appel parvenant dans son oreillette, il le prit, avec une incommensurable angoisse.

\- Oui, Général Desteyn ?

\- Anthie récupère. Reviens, toi aussi, Pirate !

\- J'arrive !

* * *

Encore incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, Anthénor percevait néanmoins la chaleur de la main de Valandra sur sa joue balafrée.

Le jeune homme préféra tourner la tête vers le Dragon d'Or assis à ses côtés.

\- Je ne veux pas y retourner, gémit-il. Je sens la présence de ma fiancée, mais bien que les blessures physiques doivent être cicatrisées, j'ai tellement mal ! Quand ils me faisaient dormir, je n'avais plus aucune perception. Mais là je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir endurer ce réveil.

\- Il le faudra pourtant, confirma malheureusement Erond. Tu ne peux pas sommeiller éternellement !

\- Si, grogna Anthénor, buté. Pourquoi ce serait impossible ?

\- Tu as des responsabilités. Tu commandes un cuirassé, je te le rappelle. Tu as une femme qui t'aime. Il a ta mère, tes amis. Tu ne seras pas seul. Ils sont tous là pour effacer autant qu'ils le peuvent les sévices de ce Vixend.

\- Ils seront incapables de comprendre. Peut-être que la seule est étrangement Jarès Thorpe ! Mais ça lui ferait bien trop plaisir !

Erond inclina plusieurs fois la tête.

\- Voilà une excellente raison de redevenir le guerrier né que tu es : tu ne dois pas laisser cette abomination de mère gagner !

\- ça va être dur…

\- Oui, mais tu en es capable. Les dieux n'infligent jamais des châtiments qu'un élu ne puisse surmonter.

\- Un « élu » ? Tu as de ces mots, ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter le jeune homme. Je cherche juste à faire mon trou, à réussir à mon petit niveau.

\- C'est un but louable dans la vie, sourit presque le Dragon d'Or. Ils devraient être plus nombreux, ceux de ton espèce à avoir cette respectable ambition. Je ne serais pas venu pour un looser. Tu as le sang de tous les Grands Dragons en toi, de par ton père, mais tu es le seul à t'être éveillé à ces talents en toi. Et tu en auras bien besoin. Lot-Shen-Rand a reçu le cadeau d'une très longue vie. Mais il a aussi des alliés qui peuvent manipuler les objets célestes…

\- Les astéroïdes qui ont failli détruire le _Karyu_. Ce sont là des ennemis que l'on ne peut combattre !

\- Il y a toujours un moyen. Et je suis là, moi !

\- Tu es seul, même si tu fais quelques tonnes de plus que moi !

\- Mais, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais seul !


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

En un mois, les Lumens avaient compris de qui Anthénor tenait sa détermination sans faille.

En l'absence de son époux, Lyame avait repris en main la vie de son fils puisque ce dernier en était incapable.

\- Il est hors de question d'envoyer Anthie dans je-ne-sais quelle clinique privée où il sera isolé et aux mains d'inconnus qui lui voudront un bien qu'il ne comprendra pas ! avait décrété Lyame Xendris, cinq semaines auparavant, à quelques heures de la sortie de son fils de l'Hôpital Militaire.

\- Mais je t'assure que c'est le meilleur endroit, insista pour sa part Sylpho.

\- Et sans nul doute les meilleurs soins, grogna Lyame. Mais je suis sa mère et je le connais mieux que toute la kyrielle de psys que vous envisagez de lui faire consulter ! Et même si je ne peux imaginer rien qu'une partie des tourments qu'il a endurés, je saurai veiller sur son futur immédiat. Et vos psys n'auront qu'à venir chez moi lui apporter leur support.

Tod Lumens fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est donc cela ton intention, Lya : le faire ramener dans ta villa ?

\- Sa chambre est prête, celle voisine d'amis médicalisée si c'était nécessaire, et il y aura toujours un infirmier présent à domicile. Je l'accompagnerai à tous ses contrôles de suivi.

\- Tu as arrêté de travailler ? interrogea doucement Sylpho.

\- Disons que j'ai dit à l'agence qui m'envoyait faire les ménages que je mettais cette partie de ma vie provisoirement entre parenthèse, le temps que le _Magnificent_ retrouve son Capitaine ! Je travaille depuis mes quinze ans, je ne pourrai jamais cesser, sauf si ma santé ne me le permettait plus. Je veux pouvoir donner tout ce que je peux à mon fils, à la mesure de mes moyens, sans vouloir vous offenser !

Sylpho et son mari sourirent avec douceur.

\- Nous apprécions infiniment la générosité de ton cœur. Et nous l'avons retrouvée en ton fils et l'amour qu'il a inspiré à notre fille. C'est un sentiment trop profond pour bien des membres superficiels de notre monde. Ils ne comprendront pas. Mais quel que soit leur jugement, cela ne peut nous atteindre, notre position peut nous le permettre. Et avec le mariage, cela te protègera autant que ton fils, bien que vous avez prouvé que vous vous en sortiez fort bien tous seuls !

\- Merci, Syl.

Lyame fronça néanmoins légèrement les sourcils, une légère angoisse dans ses prunelles claires.

\- Je peux faire soigner mon fils chez moi ?

\- Nous t'y aideront, promit Tod. Si tu veux bien qu'on participe ?

Et pour la première depuis bien des semaines où son fils avait dormi, Lyame eut un léger mais véritable sourire.

* * *

Mais après seulement cinq semaines, Lyame avait songé qu'elle s'était peut-être lancée dans une entreprise au-dessus de ses forces, le désespoir infini de son fils lui brisant le cœur.

Durant tout ce temps, et bien que revenu dans l'endroit le plus familier qui lui sait, Anthénor ne semblait n'avoir fait aucun progrès, hors de la réalité bien qu'il ait rouvert les yeux. La plupart du temps, il demeurait prostré dans sa chambre, refusant tout contact physique, le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs dont il ne pouvait supporter les souffrances qui avec son réveil étaient remontées à son souvenir.

Cependant, il aurait fallu bien plus pour que Lyame ne poursuive pas dans sa détermination !

Apportant le plateau-repas du déjeuner, Lyame salua Jhor l'infirmier Mécanoïdes qui était à demeure dans sa maison.

La porte de la chambre entrouverte, elle n'eut qu'à la pousser légèrement du pied pour rentrer.

\- Je t'ai fait de la soupe, Anthénor ! Mais pas que cela. Ce sera poli et respectueux de la part d'un fils, d'y faire un peu honneur !

Recroquevillé dans un fauteuil, près d'une des fenêtres de sa chambre, le jeune homme tourna légèrement la tête vers sa mère.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim, mais je ferai ce que je peux.

\- Je peux m'approcher ?

\- Oui, mais pas trop vite, pas trop près. Mes sens sont décuplés depuis ma rencontre avec Erond…

\- … le Dragon de tes rêves. On dirait qu'il t'a fait du bien malgré tout. Je peux poser le bol de soupe devant toi ?

\- Tu as une paille ?

\- Oui, je ne voudrais plus que tu en mettes tout partout vu tes tremblements.

\- J'essaye de contrôler, mais je n'y arrive pas… Je suis désolé, maman !

\- Tu vas te remettre. Il te faut juste du temps. Et tu as tout celui nécessaire. Bois un peu de soupe, puis mange ta purée de légumes, essaye d'avaler un peu de steak haché et les toutes petites patates.

Tentant de dissimuler l'effort que cela lui causait d'ingurgiter de la nourriture, Anthénor obéit en fils attentionné.

\- Valandra passera après ta sieste.

Devant l'éclat heureux dans le regard gris acier de son fils, Lyame se garda bien d'ajouter que la jeune femme était sur le départ pour une nouvelle Mission avec son _Suprême_!


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

\- Comment cela, tu as quitté Heiligenstadt ? ! Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Je ne suis jamais reparti vers la Terre. Je ne pouvais rien pour notre fils, Lyame, sauf traquer cette fois au finish l'auteur de ses tourments ! Et cette fois il dissimule ses traces, il n'attend plus de me rendre le corps supplicié de notre fils pour nous faire souffrir autant qu'il l'avait fait martyriser ! Il ne m'échappera pas, quel que soit le temps que cela me prendra !

\- Mon redoutable Pirate, murmura Lyame, bien qu'impressionnée de voir dans cet état de fureur l'amant attentionné épousé et s'étant un jour penché sur le berceau d'un nouveau-né.

\- Mais Erendal Thorpe fait partie de la troupe du Massacreur Thorwald. Il ne sera pas seul. Tandis que toi… Ne vas pas au suicide, mon amour !

\- Je fais mon devoir de père, et puis c'est tout. Et je sais que notre fils est en sécurité auprès de toi. Le reste, les lois de l'univers, je nous les soumettrai si ça venge Anthie et que ça ranime son esprit et son corps martyrisé !

\- Tiens-moi au courant, Albator. Et n'oublie que ton fils et moi attendons ton retour !

\- Le mien aussi ? glissa Warius Zéro. Je suis de la partie, pour le petit ! Le _Karyu_ et moi sommes en vacances, je fais ce que je veux !

\- Votre retour à tous les deux ! tenta de sourire Lyame.

\- Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiétèrent les deux commandants de bord devant sa mine pourtant déconfite. Anthénor ?

\- Il réagit juste assez pour s'alimenter, mais s'il ne perd plus de poids, il n'en gagne pas. Et ces dizaines de séances avec les psys n'améliorent pas le gouffre où a sombré son esprit. Le Dragon dont il a rêvé a soi-disant guéri toutes ses blessures, de l'arrière, mais ce n'est que le personnage d'une de ses hallucinations durant son martyr durant tant de jours et de jours. Je ne sais pas ce qui pourra provoquer un déclic salvateur, lui faire remonter la pente jusqu'à la raison et qu'il sache qu'il a repris le contrôle de son corps !

\- Ça viendra, assura Albator, même s'il n'en croyait pas un mot ! J'ai eu mes épreuves. Je sais que notre fils est assez fort. Et puis, quoi d'étonnant pour un Dragon puisqu'il figure sur nos emblèmes ! ?

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Continue à chérir le petit. Warius et moi poursuivrons Erendal jusqu'à ce que sa mort s'ensuive !

\- Merci, les amis. Désolée, je dois interrompre la communication. Anthénor attend sa soupe !

* * *

Lyame posa son plateau sur la table du tout petit salon de la chambre de son fils.

\- De la soupe orange, mon grand chéri.

\- J'attendais, maman, j'ai faim ! Tu es en retard ?

\- Même pas trois minutes…

\- Mes sens perçoivent chaque seconde qui s'écoule. Et chacune me paraissent une éternité ! Je suis maudit, maman !

\- Tu es béni des dieux. Bien que pour le moment tu es seul au cœur d'une tragédie, mon grand amour !

\- Etrange, Erond a dit la même chose, ainsi que'Alphaméga avant lui… Pourtant je suis le simple enfant d'une femme merveilleuse, toi, maman. Et j'ai un père dans la mer d'étoiles. Mais, même toi, tu me sembles si loin, maman. Alors que dire de papa… Erendal et son Mécanoïde ne peuvent plus me torturer, mais je me sens si seul… Valandra est repartie… Il va se passer tant de temps avant le mariage. Et elle a subi aussi une effroyable épreuve, et je n'étais pas là. Elle ne pourra jamais me pardonner !

\- C'est fait depuis longtemps. Elle n'oubliera jamais ce bébé porté, et que tu n'as pu connaître, mais elle a toute la vie à partager avec toi ! Mais arrête d'attendre, la soupe aux courges oranges va refroidir !

Mais repoussant la paille, Anthénor prit la cuillère, s'obligeant à maîtriser ses tremblements pour la savourer à nouveau comme un grand garçon, un homme !

* * *

Une soubrette déposa un verre de thé glacé devant Lyame.

\- Le petit va vraiment mieux ?

\- A peine. Mais il se force à un point infini pour au moins reprendre le contrôle de son corps, sa dignité. Le reste, les traumatismes sont profondément imprimés en lui. Les quelques fois où son esprit reprend contact avec la réalité, il hurle, se débat, revit son ultime tourment. Voilà dix semaines supplémentaires que les psys font leur boulot, sans résultat… Quinze semaines, et mon fils est toujours si mal…

\- Il aurait dû rejoindre Valandra à une escale, remarqua Sylpho. Mais aucun des deux n'a droit à tout ce temps de bonheurs… Ça me brise le cœur…

Sylpho se leva, serrant la ceinture de son tailleur pourpre, passant les doigts sur sa chevelure impeccable.

\- J'ai rendez-vous à goûter au domaine de Jarès. Je reviens au rapport ce soir !

\- Sois prudente.

\- Toujours, Lyame. Crois-moi, les reptiles de mon monde valent bien les horreurs que ma fille et Anthénor croisent et combattent durant leurs missions !

Mais malgré tout le cœur battant, Sylpho monta dans la limousine envoyée par Jarès Thorpe, se rendant seule en plein territoire ennemi, pour l'amour d'enfants.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Dans un hurlement, Anthénor se réveilla.

\- Anthie…

\- Maman…

\- Tu as eu un cauchemar.

\- Non, une vision ! Elles me reviennent. Il faut que Valandra entre, qu'on se marie, au plus vite !

Tendrement, Lyame caressa le front moite de son fils qui frissonnait dans son épais pyjama.

\- Généralement, cela se fait quand la demoiselle est enceinte. Ce qui ne me semble pas être le fait de Val, bien que toi et elle… Et elle ne doit rêver que d'avoir un autre bébé de toi. C'est vrai que ça ne se fera pas à distance…

\- Ne m'emmène pas sur un chemin grivois. Cela n'a nullement sa place… Elle doit rentrer, maman ! Je dois parler à ses parents et au Général Desteyn !

\- Mylon Desteyn est très souvent venu ici, quand tu étais perdu.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas…

Lyame embrassa à nouveau son fils.

\- Vas te doucher, puis retourne dormir encore un peu. Je vais changer tes draps.

\- Non, je le ferai…

\- Ça c'est quand tu es en bonne santé, et tu l'as fait bien des années durant. Là, je vais changer ton lit.

\- Merci, maman.

Anthénor s'assit sur son lit, ôtant sa veste de pyjama pour éponger son torse ruisselant de sueur.

\- Il faut vraiment que je reprenne ma vie en mains. Ça me semble une tâche impossible, mais je le dois… Je suis Militaire, je l'ai oublié trop longtemps, mes devoirs, mes responsabilités… Comment j'ai pu être aussi faible ?

\- Tu n'as pas été faible. Tu étais juste tentant de surmonter un terrible traumatisme. Et je suis là, mon grand garçon.

\- Comme depuis ma venue au monde, maman. Je t'aime !

Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers sa pièce d'eau pour se rafraîchir.

Lyame composa un numéro sur son téléphone.

\- Oh, Albator, je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais l'appel en direct ! ?

\- Je dors très peu. Et puis, je ne peux te mettre en attente…

La voix du grand Pirate borgne et balafré s'altéra un instant.

\- Un souci avec Anthénor ?

\- Au contraire, et je voulais te l'annoncer aussitôt ! Il a des projets, il songe à l'avenir !

\- Il est guéri ?

\- Non, il ne le sera jamais. Vixend l'a meurtri et son corps et son âme s'en souviendront à jamais. Mais il veut diriger à nouveau sa vie. Et c'est le plus important !

\- Merci, ma toute belle.

\- Retrouve Erendal et finis-en ! ordonna Lyame. C'est ce qui aidera le plus notre enfant !

\- A tes ordres, ma dulcinée !

\- Non, ça c'est ainsi qu'Anthie appelle Valandra !

\- Il m'a copié, ce petit gars sans imagination !

\- Il te rejoindra bientôt dans la mer d'étoiles.

\- Merci, ma toute belle, tu l'as sauvé !

\- Nous avons tous, tout essayé.

Rangeant le téléphone dans la poche de son peignoir, Lyame tira les draps et prépara un nouveau lit.

Elle sourit.

\- C'est prêt, tu peux te rallonger et te reposer, mon grand chéri.

\- Comment j'aurais pu faire sans toi, maman, depuis toujours ?

\- Tu te serais construit. Tu es aussi le fils d'un Pirate ! Et le plus merveilleux qui soit ! Les balafrés s'en sortiront toujours !

\- J'espère, murmura Anthénor en se recouchant, accablé d'une fatigue jamais connue.

\- Ca va aller, chuchota Lyame.

\- Oui, et j'ai Erond qui ne me quittera jamais.

Lyame eut un tressaillement.

\- Si ton ami imaginaire peut t'aider, c'est bien. Dors paisiblement, mon enfant !

Lyame posa un baiser passionné sur le front de son fils qui avait sombré dans un profond sommeil. Elle ramena la couette sur lui et quitta la chambre.

D'un claquement de doigts, Erendal fit signe au Mécanoïde de s'approcher.

* * *

\- Au pied, Vixendeux ! J'ai des ordres à te donner.

\- Je suis là, Capitaine. Que dois-je faire.

\- J'ai l'intention de me marier. Alors vas me chercher ma fiancée !

\- A tes ordres, Capitaine.

Erendal enfila une longue veste de lourd cuir.

\- Je t'accompagne, je veux qu'elle me tombe dans les bras, vu qu'elle sera ma dulcinée à jamais !


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Le Général de la Flotte de Prian, Mylon Desteyn, sourit à son officier.

\- Bon retour dans les étoiles, Capitaine Xendris.

\- Merci, Général. Et désolé pour la défection.

\- Nous attendions ton retour, Capitaine. Tu peux reprendre ton poste.

\- A vos ordres, Général.

Contournant son bureau, Mylon vint simplement étreindre son neveu.

\- Heureux de te retrouver opérationnel.

* * *

Véritable armure moyenâgeuse, Lothan salua impeccablement son Capitaine ramené en voyage expresse en Navette Intergalactique.

\- Permission de monter à bord, Lieutenant Lothan ?

\- Bienvenue à bord, Capitaine ! Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir. Vos appartements sont prêts.

\- Bien.

\- Quels sont nos ordres ?

\- Nous rejoignons mon père et le Commandant Zéro. Nous traquons le Capitaine de _La Faucheuse_. Et nous allons l'éliminer !

Bien que de métal, la main que Lothan posa sur l'épaule de son Capitaine était douce et même chaleureuse.

\- Erendal Thorpe n'est plus du monde Militaire de Prian. Il n'a plus sa place, nulle part. On y va, Capitaine !

Sous la douche, Anthénor soupira, se savonnant machinalement, faisant mousser à l'infini.

\- Je suis de retour, mais j'ai tellement peur… J'ai prétendu le contraire, à tous, mais j'ignore si je pourrai être à la hauteur… Revenir. Et j'ai si peur, désormais, de tout ! ».

Le jeune homme activa les jets de rinçage, soulagé, autant physiquement que mentalement.

\- J'ai les ordres officiels, Erendal, je vais te traquer, te trouver et te tuer ! Excellente réplique de fiction, je l'adopte !

Mais un frisson l'agita tout entier.

\- Tu as toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur moi… Que peux-tu bien préparer qui me mettra une fois de plus à ta merci ?

Inquiet, mais ne pouvant se permettre de le trahir hors de ses appartements privés, Anthénor revêtit son uniforme de Capitaine du _Magnificent_.

\- A bientôt, papa, j'arrive. _Magnificent_ en avant, je vais l'ordonner !

* * *

Le Majordorme de la maison Thorpe avait déposé un verre de liqueur digestive à Sylpho.

\- Excellent dîner, sourit cette dernière. Raffiné comme toujours. Il faudra que je mette la barre plus haut à mon invitation à venir !

\- Je sais que tu peux tenir la distance, sourit Jarès. Ta table, tes mets, ta classe sont insurmontables. J'aime t'avoir pour amie la plus chère qui soit.

Jarès embrassa doucement la joue de Sylpho.

\- Après la perte de mon fils, je n'avais rien ni personne à qui me raccrocher, avoua Jarès dans un sanglot, se confiant comme jamais. Toute la Flotte le honnissait. Son père même accordait plus d'estime à ce déchet de Xendris ! Il faut te rendre à la raison, Sylpho, cette ignominie ne sera jamais de notre monde !

\- Le choix des cœurs de Valandra priment sur mes propres sentiments ou ressentiments, mentit Sylpho. Ce Xendris sera dans la famille, mais juste sur papiers ou archives. Aucun de nous le considérera ce pseudo fils de Comte comme de « chez nous » !

\- Tu me rassures, fit Jarès en étreignant son amie. Un trop long moment, j'ai cru que tu avais une sincère affection pour cette merde ambulante !

\- Comme si un gars des égouts avait la moindre considération alors qu'il n'est qu'un petit parvenu. Je lui fais le leurre d'être de la famille. Mais tout s'arrête là.

\- Je suis soulagée, Sylpho. Merci de ta venue à mon repas, et bon retour chez toi.

S'enroulant dans un léger châle, Sylpho se leva.

\- Fais-moi ramener chez moi, appelle ma limousine.

\- A bientôt, mon amie.

\- A très bientôt, Jarès.

Le Majordome ouvrit la porte de sa voiture à Sylpho.

\- Bon retour chez vous, Madame.

Tod Lumens attendait impatiemment sa femme, et dès son entrée, lui tendit un bristol.

Sylpho blêmit.

\- Erendal annonce son mariage avec Valandra… Jamais, elle…

\- Syl, notre fille est portée disparue depuis vingt-quatre heures. Elle a été enlevée par Erendal !

Sylpho ne put retenir ses larmes.

\- Tous nos enfants – Val et Anthie – sont perdus…


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

\- Les faux entrecroisées ! J'avais bien peur que ce ne soit ça… Pourtant c'est plus insensé que tout ! Erendal, tu as dépassé toutes les bornes !

Méticuleuse, Valandra avait passé le studio en revue, mais ne trouvant aucune faille, incapable de forcer le panneau électronique verrouillant l'unique porte de sortie.

\- Erendal, tu as commis de lèse-Flotte en t'en prenant à une Capitaine de cuirassé ! Mais si seulement j'avais idée de tes intentions ! ? S'il s'agissait juste de me tuer pour faire plus de mal encore à Anthénor, ce serait déjà fait ! Et j'ai le faible espoir que tu ne me feras pas de mal, au souvenir de notre relation…

Valandra prit place dans le petit salon, après son inspection, le plateau de fruits l'attirant irrésistiblement.

' Si seulement je savais où _La Faucheuse_ rôde. Depuis combien de temps je suis là…

Par réflexe, la jeune femme, massa sa nuque, là où l'injection du pistolet à tranquillisant lui avait été faite, un jour, immobilisée par la copie conforme de Vixend, Erendal se faisant un plaisir tout personnel de la neutraliser.

\- J'espère que tu ne me veux pas plus de mal physique, Erendal… Je ne suis pas courageuse. Je ne supporterais pas un centième des tourments infligés à Anthie ! Mais je ne le trahirai pas non plus, ainsi que la Flotte à qui j'ai fait serment d'allégeance ! Relâche-moi vite, sinon je me vengerai et ça fera mal !

* * *

La porte du studio coulissant, Valandra se redressa rapidement.

\- Erendal…

\- Inutile de me menacer de tous les sévices de la Flotte, grinça le jeune homme. Je les connais tous. Et je peux faire infiniment pire !

\- Je n'en doute pas. Pourquoi m'as-tu enlevée ? Cela ne peut que provoquer les représailles du Général Mylon Desteyn !

\- Il est déjà en route, ce vieux croûton. Mais si je suis la proie, je suis aussi un pisteur hors pair et je peux échapper à tous ses traqueurs !

Valandra avala une dernière bouchée de pomme, toujours affamée, mais les quelques vitamines satisfaisant ses forces.

\- C'est qui, lui ? grogna-t-elle alors qu'un géant chauve entrait dans le studio, apportant le thé et des petits gâteaux. Il ressemble tant…

Erendal éclata de rire, passant les doigts dans ses boucles auburn.

\- Quoi, tu croyais vraiment que Vixend était un modèle unique ? C'était un Mécanoïde avant tout. Et j'en ai tout un régiment ! Celui-là c'est Vixendeux ! J'ai bien aimé l'emmener te récupérer lors d'une tes haltes à un Observatoire – les règles de la Flotte sont si prévisibles et inintéressantes ! Mais cela m'a permis de t'escamoter au nez et à la barbe de ton escorte de gardes !

Aussi déshydratée qu'affamée, Valandra vida sa troisième tasse de thé.

\- Et tout ça pour quoi ? siffla-t-elle. Je suis ta prisonnière, mais tu n'obtiendras jamais rien de moi. Et si c'était m'assassiner, ce serait fait depuis longtemps !

\- Ce que tu l'imagination tragédique, comme dans de vieux bouquins ! ricana pour sa part Erendal, du plaisir anticipé dans ses prunelles noires. Tiens, profite du moment, gloussa-t-il en lui glissant un bristol entre les mains.

\- Un faire-part de mariage ? Cela n'a aucun sens !

\- Si, toi et moi, comme c'était prévu de toute éternité. Que nous restions dans notre monde, sans parasite malfaisant comme une merde des bas-fonds comme Anthénor Xendris !

\- Comme si j'allais jamais accepter !

\- Au Marché de Torguèse, tout est célébré.

\- Le Marché des Pirates !

Valandra se redressa, mais sa vue se troubla et elle ne put que glisser entre les bras d'Erendal.

\- Dors bien, ma belle. Il n'y a que cela pour calmer la tigresse que tu es. Et je te séparerai à jamais de ton tigre dominant ! Je vais t'épouser et même ce rat de bas étage ne pourra rien contre ce lien.

Le jeune homme déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son ancienne amie, avant de la porter jusqu'au lit du studio et de l'y allonger.

\- Fais de beaux rêves, le futur nous appartient !

* * *

Avec précautions, Albator et Warius avaient étreint Anthénor.

\- Ça va, Capitaine du _Magnificent_ ?

\- Je fais comme je peux. Des nouvelles de votre traque ?

\- _La Faucheuse_ masque toutes ses traces, soupira le grand Pirate borgne et balafré. Son Capitaine a kidnappé Valandra, c'est malheureusement une évidence.

\- Raison de plus pour le rattraper ! gronda Warius.

\- Et puis, il y a… ça, souffla Albator.

Anthénor blêmit.

\- Erendal va se marier avec Valandra ? Il ne pouvait arriver pire…

Et les larmes mouillèrent les yeux gris du jeune homme.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais te le dissimuler, mon fils.

\- Tu as bien fait, papa. Mais je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !


	16. Chapter 16

**.**

En un geste délicat, et inquiet aussi, Albator posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

\- Anthie ?

\- Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit en dernière fois. Je ne le pensais pas et je ne me contrôlais pas. Erond m'a quitté, je ne sais plus quoi faire…

Albator déposé un baiser sur la tempe de son enfant.

\- Si ton ami imaginaire peut t'aider. Je l'accepte. Et Warius aussi. On va finir par localiser _La Faucheuse_. On va faire la peau à Erendal Thorpe, et on va sauver Valandra, la demoiselle en détresse !

\- Merci…

Anthénor se leva, finissant son verre de thé, souriant au visiteur qui jusque-là n'avait rien dit par politesse.

\- Merci, Warius !

Le Commandant du _Karyu_ serra le jeune homme contre lui.

\- Heureux de te revoir, petit. Mais tu es un homme, un grand commandant de vaisseau. Je te respecte en tant que tel, et ce depuis longtemps !

\- Merci…

Mais le regard d'Anthénor se troubla et se détourna.

\- Je dois sauver celle qui doit être ma femme !

\- Nous sommes à tes ordres, firent le Capitaine Pirate et le Commandant de la Flotte Indépendante.

* * *

Anthénor sera le faire-part entre ses mains.

\- Je ne peux plus rien… J'ai tout perdu… Je ne peux que rentrer auprès de ma mère…

\- Anthie ?

\- Je rends les armes, papa. Je ne peux plus rien… Et je ne serai jamais l'ombre d'un Comte qui peut lui offrir quelque chose. Je n'ai rien pour les Lumens. Ils me pardonneront ?

S'étant fait annoncer par le Majordome, Anthénor dépose une enveloppe scellée devant Sylpho et Tod Lumens.

\- Je romps mes vœux de mariage. Je ne peux rien de plus pour sauver celle que j'aime le plus au monde. Je n'ai jamais pu être des v^tres, ce fut juste un rêve offert par Valandra.

\- Bien, fit Sylpho. Adieu, Anthénor Xendris.

Tod serra la main de son épouse, se levant.

\- Ramenez-moi notre fille, Capitaine Xendris.

\- Je vous le promets, jeta Anthénor en se retirant. Et jamais plus vous n'entendrez parler de moi. Je dois aider l'Agence d'Entretient à replacer ma mère, car elle n'a aucun autre revenu que ce que je lui verse. Et j'ai bien peu ces derniers temps vu ma maladie et les soins. Je vais la remettre à flots et c'est tout ce qui importe !

* * *

 _Lyame servit un grand bol de soupe à son fils._

 _\- Pour te réconforter, avant que tu_ ne repartes.

 _\- Merci, maman. J'avais très faim !_

 _\- C'est quoi, cet aller-retour ?_

 _J'ai enduré le pire… Je suis tellement dévasté… Erendal a épousé Valandra. Tu ne l'ignorais pas ?_

 _\- Jaurès m'a fait l'horreur de voir le faire-part…_

 _Anthénor sourit._

 _\- Je rêve, merci pour ta soupe, maman._

* * *

Se réveillant dans sa chambre de Capitaine du _Magnificent_ , Anthénor mit du temps à récupérer.

\- Valandra, ma femme, je t'ai perdue…

Epuisé, à bout de toutes ses fonces physiques et psychologiques, Anthénor s'évanouit.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

En escale sur Toriak, une planète mi de glace mi de sable, selon les faces qu'elle opposait à sa lune et à soleil, Anthénor avait opté pour la location d'un bungalow à flanc de montagne.

Et une visite inattendue était venue lui remonter le moral.

* * *

\- Maman !

\- J'espère que tu as du vin chaud pour moi, Anthie. Je suis gelée !

\- J'ai tout ce qu'il te faut. Lothan veille sur moi comme une nounou depuis qu'il a fini ses révisions techniques.

\- Voilà pourquoi je suis venue prendre le relai. Ton père et Warius traquent plus que jamais Erendal !

\- Ils ne doivent pas faire de mal à Val…

\- Comme s'ils en avaient la moindre intention. Elle est victime avant tout, et la pire prise au piège qui soit ! Ils vont te la ramener. Et vous pourrez enfin convoler !

Mais devant le regard triste de Lyame, son fils secoua la tête de façon négative.

\- Si cela n'avait été qu'un faire-part. J'ai reçu « gentiment « l'enregistrement du serment échangé. Valandra est l'épouse légitime d'u Capitaine de _La Faucheuse_. Je ne peux rien contre ces liens. Je dois la laisser… Erendal a tout gagné, il est Pirate mais il demeure le seigneur de son monde où je n'ai pas accès. C'est fini, maman.

Lyame désigna du doigt l'intense feu qui brûlait dans la chemine du rez-de-chaussée du chalet.

\- Tu veux te réchauffer ou finir sur un bûcher, mon petit ?

\- Erendal m'a fait expédier plusieurs kilos de faire-part. Joli feu de non-joie, mais c'est ma seule satisfaisant, maman… C'est Valandra que j'ai incinérée dans ce feu de cheminée.

Le jeune homme soupira.

\- J'ai craqué, je me suis effondré un moment. Mais j'ai aussi la responsabilité d'un cuirassé. S'il ne m'en croyait pas digne, Mylon ne m'aurait pas maintenu à mon poste. Et c'est cela qui importe. J'ai voulu ce boulot, sans savoir qu'un jour il ne me resterait plus que ça. Mais je vais assurer, maman.

Anthénor tenta un sourire rassurant pour sa mère.

\- Je suis devenu celui pour lequel tu m'as formé. Et je donnerai tout pour la Flotte de Prian ! Merci, ma merveilleuse mère. Tu as soupé ?

\- Non. J'ai un peu faim…

Lothan le Mécanoïde s'avança d'un pas, sollicité par ce dernier mot de la conversation entre ses amis Humains.

\- J'ai acheté un cuissot de mouflon au marché de la vallée – je ne sais pas pourquoi, une intuition de visite. Et j'ai du saumon tout frais pour toi, Anthénor. Il y aura bien assez de légumes pour tout le monde, avec une sauce à la crème, et un monceau de patates !

\- Pas de soupe ?

\- Pas ce soir. Je n'ai pas eu le temps.

\- Ça ira, sourit Anthénor. Merci pour avoir pris soin de ma maman !

Lyame se régalant de la viande sauvage grillée, Anthénor avait savouré son poisson et ses accompagnements.

Lyame fronça les sourcils.

\- Du poisson ?

\- La viande commence à me faire horreur… Je crois que je ne pourrai jamais plus en manger !

\- Mais ton père est un carnivore de première !

\- Mon père a perdu sa dulcinée dans les pires circonstances qui soient. Je suis indigne de me plaindre. Mais mon estomac refuse tout ce qui est trop lourd. Le poisson et les légumes me vont très bien.

\- Anthie ! ?

\- Je vais bien, maman. Et ma Doc Cheffe me déclare en bonne santé. Je me trouve un nouvel équilibre, et ça me va.

Lyame se leva néanmoins pour étreindre son fils.

\- Valandra est une princesse en détresse, et elle attend son prince sauveur !

\- Non, plus maintenant… Et Erendal est un trop terrible adversaire en usant de Val comme d'un bouclier de mon cœur auquel je ne peux faire du mal.

Empoignant une télécommande, le jeune homme lança un film, enregistrée au Marché de Torguèse, dans une salle reculée, un couple devant une sorte de prédicateur dépenaillé, sale, et visiblement complètement ivre.

\- Le mariage de Val, souffla Anthénor. C'est fait, c'est fini.

\- N'abandonne jamais, mon fils. Ton père ne pouvait ramener sa belle d'un autre monde. Mais Val est en vie !

\- Elle ne quittera pas Erendal. Et lui ne la lâchera jamais. C'est un combat qui m'est inconnu et où je n'ai aucune chance. J'arrête, maman. Mon père a réveillé ce domaine d'Heiligenstadt, peut-être que ma place est là désormais… Et que je dois m'y arrêter, pour toujours…

\- Mon grand garçon…

Lyame embrassa le front de son fils.

\- Et maintenant, finis tes légumes !

\- Maman !


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Son ami borgne et balafré rechignant viscéralement à quitter son bord, surtout pour un cuirassé Militaire, Warius s'était donc rendu sur l' _Arcadia_.

\- Mes congés touchent à leur fin. J'ai à retourner me mettre aux ordres de ma République Indépendante.

\- Je te remercie de m'avoir tenu compagnie toutes ces semaines, assura Albator.

\- J'espère que tu m'attendras pour filer la pâtée à Erendal ?

Albator grimaça.

\- Hum, j'espère plutôt ne plus tarder à lui mettre le grappin dessus !

\- Je comprends. Et Anthie, il en est où ?

\- Le _Magnificent_ a repris le chemin de Prian. La Mission s'achève.

Warius eut un soupir.

\- Dire que ces trois mois de congé auraient dû le voir convoler.

\- A qui le dis-tu !

Le grand Pirate balafré se leva, faisant les cent pas devant sa grande baie vitrée.

\- Il est encore si fragile. Je ne sais pas comment il va pouvoir surmonter cette épouvantable épreuve…

\- Le cadeau de Toshiro ? hasarda Warius.

\- Oui, possible. Je vais suspendre un moment la traque de cet Erendal. Ma place est auprès de mon fils. Sans compter que les Thorpe ne lui feront aucun cadeau !

\- Cela me soulagera de te savoir avec lui.

Sans joie aucune, les deux amis trinquèrent.

* * *

Machinalement, Valandra porta une énième fois le regard sur le simple et fin anneau de pacotille qui était à son doigt.

\- Tu n'as même pas fait l'effort d'un vrai bijou, Erendal ! En même temps, peut-être redoutais-tu que je ne le revende ou que je ne l'échange contre de l'aide si je parvenais à t'échapper !

Elle soupira, mariée depuis des semaines et ne parvenant pas un instant à se réjouir que son époux se dispense du devoir conjugal !

\- Mais quels projets as-tu pour moi ? gémit la jeune femme. Tu ne peux pas me séquestrer indéfiniment, rien que pour que je sois séparée du seul homme que j'aime ? Oh si, tu es capable de toutes les folies désormais… Et si ça perdure, je vais complètement désespérer…

Depuis la passerelle, Erendal était à l'écoute des micros de l'appartement où il avait logé sa femme.

\- Tant qu'Anthénor ne peut plus t'avoir, ça me va parfaitement et c'est tout ce qui importe !

* * *

De façon discrète, Albator avait emménagé dans la villa de Lyame, se déplaçant si nécessaire dès l'obscurité tombée.

C'était une des rares fois où le couple pouvait partager une sorte de vie commune.

\- A Heiligenstadt, nous pourrons vivre au vu et su de tous car il y a longtemps que mon nom a été oublié.

\- Touchante attention, mais je resterai attachée à ma planète natale.

\- Ce n'est que normal. Il n'a jamais dans mes intentions de te déraciner.

Albator et Lyame échangèrent un long baiser.

\- Hé, il y a des hôtels pour ça ! jeta Anthénor depuis le hall d'entrée où il venait d'apporter les sacs des courses.

\- Dis donc, mon petit prude, comment crois-tu que tu as pu venir au monde ? gloussa son père.

\- Je ne sais, personne ne me l'a expliqué ! pouffa le jeune homme en se dirigeant ensuite vers la cuisine pour y ranger ses emplettes, sauf celles qui iraient dans l'espace stockage des caves.

\- Va falloir faire ton éducation, jeta Lyame.

\- J'ai hâte !

Le petit rire d'Anthénor fit plaisir à ses parents, même s'ils devinaient bien qu'il s'agissait d'une jovialité forcée pour les rassurer.

Un soir, Albator avait apporté un de ses ordinateurs, et fait défiler à l'attention de son fils une vidéo où l'on pouvait suivre les évolutions d'un cuirassé au corps effilé, les ailerons curieusement relevés presque à la verticale.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- C'est le _Karsend._ Et il est à toi !

Anthénor serra les poings.

\- Je sais à quoi je vais occuper mes congés. Numérote tes abattis, Erendal, j'arrive !

FIN


End file.
